


Whenever you want

by lou_lesage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_lesage/pseuds/lou_lesage
Summary: Первые свидания.





	Whenever you want

Алек отчаянно краснел и не знал, куда смотреть. Он попробовал смотреть на свои руки, но уже через несколько секунд напряженного разглядывания смутился еще больше (если это вообще было возможно), подумав, что его руки чересчур большие, нелепые и грубые. Таким мужланским рукам нечего и мечтать о том, чтобы оказаться на коже Магнуса Бейна. 

Магнус был совершенно чудесным. Он пил вино мелкими глоточками и часто облизывал губы, теребил верхнюю пуговку наглухо застегнутой мерцающей темно-синей рубашки и лукаво ухмылялся, приводя Алека в восторг и ужас одновременно. 

Сумеречному охотнику под силу многое, но вот это – вот это вот все – совершенно точно не входило в список. 

Алек стремительно терял контроль над своей жизнью, разумом, кровеносной системой, которая посылала слишком много крови к его щекам, заставляя ужасно краснеть (отчего несносный маг веселился еще больше), и кое-какими другими органами, о которых лучше вообще не вспоминать. 

– Ну, – мурлыкнул Магнус, подавшись вперед и устремив на Алека один из тех своих взглядов, от которых подкашивались колени. – Может, и ты мне что-нибудь о себе расскажешь? 

Они встречались около двух недель, и это был провал. Тринадцать дней и восемь с половиной часов, если быть точным. Алек считал. У Алека есть статистика. 

Они встречались уже тринадцать дней и восемь с половиной часов, из которых вместе провели примерно часов девятнадцать, из которых вместе и наедине – около шести, и еще в сумме часа полтора проговорили по телефону. И переписывались все то время, которое не находились вместе. 

Алек не был уверен, достаточно ли это успешное начало отношений. 

Большую часть этого времени – особенно если они оставались наедине, не будучи занятыми сумеречными делами – он вел себя как полный идиот, молча таращась на Магнуса и не понимая, куда делась вся та смелость, которая бурлила в нем на свадьбе. Он оставил Лидию у алтаря, прошел через целый проход, игнорируя в ужасе повернутые к нему лица, приструнил собственную мать, которой никогда не перечил – и потом, едва успев глотнуть воздуха, поцеловал этого великолепного мужчину прямо там, ничего не боясь. 

И что теперь? Тринадцать дней, восемь часов и сорок две минуты спустя вся его смелость испарилась, и он едва ли способен спокойно смотреть на Магнуса Бейна без нервной дрожи в руках. 

С одной стороны, это было восхитительно, с другой – полный провал. Он совершенно не в состоянии себя контролировать. 

Эти редкие, вырванные из бесконечной борьбы минуты были драгоценностью, он смаковал каждую из них. Пока Магнус был рядом, Алек впитывал его всеми органами чувств и уже потом, когда оставался один в своей комнате в Институте, прокручивал в голове каждую деталь, каждый его ласковый взгляд и редкие нежные касания, и в очередной раз убеждался – это все ему не приснилось. 

Иногда, в особо трудные дни, он мог заснуть только так, бесконечно воспроизводя несколько своих любимых воспоминаний о Магнусе. 

Первым – и особенно любимым – было воспоминание об их самом первом вечере, проведенном вместе, после ранения Люка, когда Алек по своему обыкновению лепетал нервную чушь, а Магнус заткнул его, поднеся палец к его губам, но не коснувшись. Это щекочущее ощущение – почти-прикосновения – впилось в Алека тысячами иголочек, осело под кожей и будоражило до сих пор, стоило только вызвать его в памяти. 

Вторым был, конечно, поцелуй. Серьезно, ничего в целом мире не могло бы быть лучше, чем их первый поцелуй. Алек вспоминал о нем и трепетал как подросток, и сердце снова ухало в груди так же, как тогда, когда он не видел ничего вокруг, кроме Магнуса, кроме его вопрошающих глаз, кроме его приоткрытых губ, которые он целовал, и которые целовали его в ответ с такой нежностью, и с такой страстью, что иногда он вообще не понимал, как смог пережить этот день. 

Третьим любимым воспоминанием был вечер, когда они смотрели глупые телешоу. Это было два дня назад. Алек закончил патруль раньше времени и прибежал, почти прилетел к Магнусу, даже толком не осознавая, что делает, просто острая необходимость увидеть его, почувствовать его запах, услышать его голос, зовущий Алека по имени, превысила все допустимые нормы, и он больше не мог бороться с собой. Магнус открыл ему дверь, и его лицо от маски недружелюбного удивления за несколько секунд перешло в выражение такой неприкрытой радости, что у Алека дух захватило. 

– Мне стоило предупредить о своем приходе, – сконфуженно сказал он тогда, но Магнус только улыбнулся на это и предложил ему присоединиться. Диван, пушистый плед, коктейли и глупое телешоу. 

– Ты можешь приходишь, когда захочешь, – сказал Магнус. 

Можешь приходить когда захочешь. Когда захочешь. Когда. Захочешь. 

Алек не мог уснуть несколько ночей. Это было пока самым лучшим, самым ярким переживанием, связанным с Магнусом – осознание того, что Алек может – увидеть – его – когда – захочет. Может потрогать его, когда захочет. Может даже поцеловать, если осмелится. 

Это чувство так сильно нахлынуло на него вдруг, и он на секунду забыл, что Магнус прямо здесь, рядом с ним, что у них второе свидание, и что он сидит с застывшим лицом уже некоторое время. 

– Александр, – ласково сказал Магнус, глядя на него с улыбкой. – У тебя совершенно безумный вид. 

Алек моргнул и мучительно покраснел. Такой болван! 

– А, ох, – выдохнул он и неловко замолчал, уставившись в столешницу. – Прости. 

Магнус легко рассмеялся и погладил его ладонь. Алек вцепился в его руку как в спасательный круг, теплую, мягкую, увитую тонкой серебристой цепочкой, разглядывал, бездумно обводил костяшки пальцев, только бы не поднимать взгляд. 

– Пойдем-ка отсюда, – сказал вдруг Магнус, и, кинув на стол несколько купюр, вывел Алека из уютного кафе, в котором они провели последние полчаса. 

Магнус так и не выпустил его руку, и ему пришлось идти справа – непривычно, он предпочитает ходить слева, но зато с этой стороны челка не закрывает лицо Магнуса, и можно смотреть на него, на его легкую улыбку, на то, как свет играет блеском на его скулах. 

Алек еще не понял, но, кажется, этот день тоже станет его любимым.  
Как и все дни, что они проведут вместе. 

Магнус поймал его взгляд, и все его лицо словно вспыхнуло от удовольствия, Алек смущенно дернулся и отвернулся, как дурак, снова. 

Магнус такой красивый. Смешливый и, кажется, счастливый, Алек был в восторге от этого. Алек хотел, чтобы так было всегда. 

Магнус сжал его руку и снова рассмеялся и никак не мог остановиться, пока и Алек не начал смеяться. 

Алек такой дурак, боже. 

– Ты красивый, – пробормотал он, остановившись с глупой улыбкой, и, не зная, что еще сказать, притянул Магнуса к себе. 

По спине прошел холодок от собственной смелости, но Магнус, кажется, остался доволен – притиснулся ближе, обхватив Алека руками, тепло выдохнул в шею. 

– Прости меня, – прошептал Алек. – Я постоянно такой дурак рядом с тобой. 

Магнус хмыкнул ему в плечо и глухо рассмеялся. 

– Это ничего, – он ласково провел ладонями по спине Алека и отстранился. Его глаза сияли в сумерках, Алек был ослеплен и переполнен этим светом. – Я тоже полный дурак рядом с тобой, а со мной давно такого не было. 

– Да? 

Магнус кивнул и улыбнулся ему прелестной довольной улыбкой, которую Алек уже полюбил. 

– Мы два дурака, влюбленные друг в друга. Я думаю, это прекрасно. 

– Правда? – робко спросил Алек, не в силах не смотреть на его губы. – У нас все хорошо? 

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Магнус и поцеловал его.


End file.
